Suffocation Silencieuse
by Zazaaaah
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour qui aurait dû être comme les autres. [Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME]


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà à nouveau une première pour moi, cette fois-ci dans le fandom de Sherlock ! Cette toute petite histoire a directement été inspirée par et pour le Challenge d'août du **Collectif NONAME** , dont le thème, proposé par SomeCoolName, est le suivant : « Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume ».

Je l'ai immédiatement eu en tête, et j'ai été plus que ravie de la coucher sur le papier. D'avance, je suis navrée des fautes ayant résisté à ma relecture. Il ne s'agit pas d'un slash à proprement parler, mais c'en est un quand même.

Trois morceaux ont été écoutés en boucle pendant la rédaction de ce petit OS, soit en premier « L'Ultima Volta », puis « Run » de Ludovico Einaudi, suivi en dernier de « SHERlocked » de Michael Price.

J'ai choisi un rated T, non pas pour le langage ou des scènes crues, mais pour le ton un peu sombre de l'histoire en elle-même.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit de cette petite écriture.

 _En tant que membre du Collectif NONAME, pourquoi écrire, lire et reviewer des fanfictions ?_

 _Participer à ce Collectif, en tant qu'auteur et en tant que lectrice, me semble particulièrement important afin de favoriser l'échange autour de la fanfiction. Pour moi, en lire et en écrire est une véritable passion que j'aime énormément partager et qui me permet d'apporter quelque chose aux autres. De plus, dans cet univers, la possibilité de côtoyer des personnes extraordinaires existe réellement. J'ai découvert grâce à ce monde une prêtresse aux talents incroyables, une magicienne aux doigts d'argent, et de nombreuses fées sachant manier les mots avec brio. Leur faire savoir que leur travail m'a touchée me semble aussi primordial que recevoir des reviews à mon tour. C'est une façon de dire que l'on crée et que l'on vit des émotions. Aussi, la review est la seconde étape entre l'auteur et le lecteur, et est donc, selon moi, tout aussi importante que la publication. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir de dire que j'ai ressenti quelque chose pendant ma lecture, et de savoir que j'ai su faire ressentir quelque chose à mes lecteurs._

Place maintenant à l'OS ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

Le ciel pleure des larmes gelées qui inondent le sol d'une blancheur immaculée.

Le vent souffle paresseusement, lentement. Comme si cela lui demandait un effort de faire s'agiter les quelques branches des arbres dénudés qui peuplent le parc où cet homme est assis. Le froid lui mord les joues et s'agrippe à ses mains en une griffure douloureuse qui fait rougir sa peau. Le paysage est vierge de vie, silencieux comme la mort.

Lorsqu'il respire, de petites volutes de fumée éphémères s'échappent de ses narines, puis s'évaporent, disparaissent. Ses lèvres pourraient craquer, se fendre, s'ouvrir face au froid qui les maltraite. Ses pieds sont enfoncés dans la neige et il les sent peu à peu devenir humides, avant que cela ne parvienne jusqu'à ses os pour s'infiltrer dans son corps.

Il n'y a presque plus rien qui vit dans ce parc, tout comme il n'y a presque plus rien qui vit à l'intérieur de lui.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

Il voudrait pouvoir se lever, marcher, rentrer dans ce bâtiment qui lui parait si menaçant. Il voudrait pouvoir réchauffer ses articulations, son sang et ses chairs. Pourtant, il sait qu'il ne le peut pas. Au loin, il peut entendre la circulation de quelques voitures, mais il ne les écoute pas. Son cœur bat lentement, mécaniquement, car il le doit, mais il ne ressent plus rien.

Lorsqu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever les flocons qui les habillent, il a l'impression d'être prisonnier de sa peau, d'un carcan de cuir qui l'enserre et l'étouffe. Ses doigts craquent, son poignet s'articule faiblement. Il doit se lever, il doit y aller, mais il n'en a pas la force.

Dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, il sent le paquet de cigarette brûler sa peau avec bien plus de violence que le froid ne pourra jamais le faire.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

oOo

Il y avait eu la colère, la peur, la haine, la tristesse. Il y avait eu les regrets, les pleurs et le désespoir. Il y avait eu l'attente. Encore et toujours l'attente, qui avait broyé sa cage thoracique, maltraité ses poumons, déchiré ses viscères et répandu son sang sans qu'il n'en perde une goutte.

Le temps avait passé, s'était étiré, écartelé, continuant son inexorable chemin vers ce qui devait être, s'éloignant de ce qui ne serait plus. Les heures, puis les jours, puis les semaines. Puis les mois, puis les années.

Pourtant, John se préparait encore tous les matins pour aller travailler. Il embrassait sa fille alors qu'elle dormait encore, embrassait sa femme qui s'éveillait après lui. Il partait au cabinet, où il soignait, conseillait, rassurait, avant de finalement repartir à nouveau. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui, puisque chaque jour, il se rendait au même endroit et y passait plusieurs heures, avant de finalement regagner son domicile, et embrasser sa fille, et embrasser sa femme.

Il les aimait, passionnément, infiniment. C'était certainement pourquoi il était encore debout, souriant et rassurant, solide comme le roc qu'il devait être.

Mais la pierre était fondue à l'intérieur, et glaçait, et brulait ses organes.

John aurait voulu beaucoup de choses. Il avait des espoirs, des rêves, qui l'empêchaient de dormir et le réveillaient lorsqu'il y parvenait, tremblant, en sueur et en sanglots.

John attendait le jour qui ne serait pas comme les autres.

oOo

Un simple accident. De la tôle, du métal, du plastique, du verre et du sang. Une confrontation, entre l'homme et la machine, où l'un ne contrôle plus l'autre.

Un corps qu'il avait reconnu immédiatement. Un ami, un amour, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, parce qu'il l'avait déjà perdu.

La neige avait essayé de dissimuler les traces de ce crime en s'étalant et se mélangeant au sang qui s'écoulait de sa tête. A ses côtés, un paquet de cigarettes, neuf, qu'il achetait quelques secondes avant que son corps ne soit projeté contre l'asphalte givré. Plus loin, l'enfant qu'il avait poussée dans l'espoir de lui éviter la collision mortelle.

Ils s'étaient engueulés, avant. Avaient hurlé, tempêté, juré, à propos de choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas aborder, qu'ils voulaient oublier, mais qui les rongeaient, peu à peu, centimètre par centimètre, morceau de cœur par morceau de cœur. Il était alors parti, enfilant son manteau, enroulant son écharpe sans un regard en arrière. Blessé, humilié.

Et lui n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, le regardant simplement s'en aller.

Sherlock Holmes avait été humain, ce jour-là. Un jour qui n'avait pas été comme les autres.

oOo

Chaque mois, il avait fumé une cigarette. Chaque mois, le même jour, il s'était posé sur ce banc, avait regardé ces arbres, avait entendu ces voitures, et il avait fumé. Il avait avalé cette bouffée de nicotine qui meurtrissait encore ses poumons et l'avait laissée prendre possession de lui.

Il y en avait vingt-cinq. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la vingt-quatrième, il s'était dit qu'il gardait la dernière.

Deux longues années maintenant que ce paquet, contenant cette unique pièce de tabac, brûlait son cœur et ne le laissait pas en paix.

Le coma humain était une des choses les plus imprévisibles dans le monde de la médecine. Il pouvait se réveiller, même après plusieurs années, tout comme il pouvait ne jamais plus ouvrir les yeux. Parfois, il y avait des signes encourageants, des réponses à des stimuli, des semblants de conscience. Parfois, il n'y avait que le bruit régulier des machines qui l'aidaient à respirer, brisant le silence de cette chambre trop blanche, trop stérile, trop calme.

Lorsque John prenait place, à ses côtés, il lui parlait. Au début, il s'excusait, priait, suppliait qu'il se réveille. Maintenant, il racontait. Sa vie, la vie du monde extérieur. Il racontait sa fille, qu'il aurait tant voulu lui présenter. Il racontait ses sourires, ses rires et son amour.

Il racontait ses regrets, ses envies et ses pardons. Puis, avant de partir, il priait encore, et suppliait encore. Mais le silence restait toujours pesant, le rongeant, le dévorant.

Il y avait les visites des autres, aussi. Lestrade, qui le regardait avec peine et qui serrait les dents. Anderson, qui secouait la tête en prenant sa main avant de l'insulter gentiment. Molly, qui ravalait ses larmes et tentait de sourire. Mrs Hudson, qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les laisser couler.

Mycroft, qui restait silencieux, les yeux rivés sur les paupières closes qu'il rêvait de voir se rouvrir. Mary, qui l'accompagnait, parfois, ses doigts roulés autour des siens dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, avant qu'elle ne passe une main dans les boucles brunes en soupirant.

Mr et Mrs Holmes, qu'ils ne faisaient que croiser lorsqu'il arrivait et eux repartaient. Sans un mot, sans un geste, si ce n'était ces larmes qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas réprimer.

Tels étaient ces jours qui se ressemblaient tous les uns aux autres.

oOo

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres et pourtant, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il le sent, quelque part dans sa tête, quelque part dans son cœur et il a peur.

Peur de se lever, d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, s'il est encore là, s'il l'a laissé ici, au milieu de cette même neige qui a tenté de camoufler son corps, quatre longues années plus tôt.

Il a peur de retrouver une enveloppe sans vie, sans l'âme dont il est éperdument amoureux et à qui il n'a pas pu réellement le dire.

Il a peur de le trouver réveillé, aussi, ses yeux gris braqués sur la porte, attendant son arrivée sans frémir.

John a peur de vivre, en cet instant, et voudrait avoir la force de courir rencontrer son destin. Mais la glace le tient fermement et ne souhaite pas le voir partir.

Peut-être que c'est un jour comme les autres, après tout. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il ne se passe rien, et que lorsqu'il montera, il le trouvera toujours si profondément endormi, sa beauté impassible figée dans le temps. Bien entendu, il a maigri, et ses cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, mais son charisme et sa présence ont encore quelque chose d'irréel.

Peut-être qu'il sera déçu de le trouver endormi, une nouvelle fois. Ce qui est certain, c'est bien qu'il n'est pas prêt à le trouver sans un souffle de vie.

oOo

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

Il a réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment, a réussi à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il a réussi à entrer dans cette pièce sans que son corps ne le trahisse.

Mais maintenant, les larmes coulent, roulent, et inondent ses joues, brouillant sa vision, anesthésiant ses paupières. Il ne contrôle rien, se permet d'abandonner et lâche prise.

Son corps n'est que désespoir et son cœur vient de tomber. Dans ses mains, les doigts fins et la paume froide reposent comme des objets précieux. Il les touche et les embrasse avec dévotion, tout en sachant que ces virtuoses ne joueront plus, qu'elles ne s'attarderont jamais sur sa peau, qu'elles ne le caresseront jamais comme il en a rêvé tant de fois.

Il remonte un peu sur le bord de ce lit si impersonnel et se blottit presque contre le corps définitivement endormi de cet homme que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais remplacer.

Il voudrait se dire que c'est encore une ruse, qu'il réapparaitra, qu'il avait tout prévu et que lui, au lieu de le frapper, cette fois, il l'embrassera.

Seulement, il sait que cette silhouette longiligne appartient réellement au détective consultant qui avait fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort et un peu plus longtemps. Il sait que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire.

Les larmes salées se déversent sur leurs peaux, et même s'il voudrait pouvoir poser ses lèvres une unique fois sur celles, froides et rigides, de l'homme dont il respire l'odeur, il s'abstient et suffoque.

Il ne veut rien lui voler, alors que lui-même ne s'appartient et ne s'appartiendra plus.

oOo

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

Le cercueil est enterré, les amis, la famille repartie, témoins fantomatiques d'un homme qu'ils aimaient tous à leurs façons.

John est seul, à nouveau, devant cette pierre tombale sombre où le nom de Sherlock Holmes brille à la froide lumière de décembre. Il sait qu'il devra rejoindre Mary et leur petite, qui a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne sourit plus, pourquoi il ne rit plus, pourquoi il ne joue plus.

Aujourd'hui, il sent le paquet de sa poche intérieure se faire happer par le trou qu'il a dans la poitrine. Il lui faudra avancer, maintenant. Il lui faudra vivre.

Il serre les dents et sent les sanglots remonter dans sa gorge. Il sait que s'il parle, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Alors, il se tait.

Au milieu du cimetière, la neige recouvrant ses pieds, suffoquant, il sort la dernière cigarette et l'allume, les yeux rivés sur le nom qui le hantera, qui le hante déjà.

La première bouffée est douloureuse, mais elle lui fait du bien, sans pour autant étouffer son chagrin. Il respire le tabac, il inspire la fumée et ne l'expire qu'à la toute dernière minute, lorsque ses poumons et ses bronches hurlent et supplient.

Il fume sans un mot, et bientôt, il ne lui reste que le mégot entre son index et son majeur, la cendre créant un contraste contre le sol immaculé. Une dernière fois, il regarde le marbre noir avant de brièvement fermer les yeux.

Il voudrait que Sherlock soit derrière lui, et il voudrait le savoir sourire.

Aujourd'hui, il ferait tout pour vivre un jour comme les autres.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
